Solace
by Mizztrapped
Summary: And in the end, the miko was happy. [Implied InuKag]


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the book (idea more like it), The Giving Tree belongs to Shel Silverstein.

**Summary:** And in the end, the _miko _was happy. **(implied InuKag)**

* * *

**Solace**

By: Mizztrapped

* * *

There was once a _hanyou_ and a _miko,_ and each day, they'd spend hours and hours together to find the shattered Shikon. 

The _hanyou_ allowed the _miko_ to teach him **trust**, used her to find his heart's desire, and through the _miko_, for once, knew what **friendship **really was. And so, the _miko_ began to love her _hanyou._

One day, the _hanyou_ came through the Bone's Eater Well, the _miko _was upset that he had disturbed her, but glad nonetheless to see the _hanyou_. "Come and I will show you my world," gushed the _miko_. But the _hanyou_ refused, "Jewel shards are more important."

The _miko_ agreed hesitantly, and followed him through the well into Sengoku Jidai where she kept her promise and helped him battle great demons, and helped him collect the seemingly endless fragments. Though the _miko_ ended up battered and scratched, seeing her _hanyou_ happy with their hard-earned reward made her joyful.

Months passed, and the _miko_ was heartbroken, seeing the _hanyou_ run time after time to a memory that no one but he could remember. But she covered up her relief from seeing him come back with a quick 'Osuwari!'. Even after he abandoned her, the _miko_ bravely came back to her _hanyou_, "I will stay by your side **forever**." And because he allowed her, the _miko _was happy.

Years passed, and the _miko_ was still lonely, waiting alone, although she had the _kitsune_, the_ taiyja_, the_ houshi, _and the _ookami _by her side. But seeing her hanyou happy, was enough to make her happy, and if it meant waiting patiently to see her _hanyou's _happiness, then she would wait forever.

Many seasons came and went, and soon, the _miko_ was tired of waiting. She missed her own era, she missed the baths with bubbles, she missed the convenience of popping left-over dinners in the microwave and she missed her family, and she would often think how life would be if she was waiting for another boy, one who brought her therapeutic sandals and called her _Higurashi_. But then she remembered the _hanyou_ and she would once again patiently sit back and wait.

Finally, the _miko_ saw her hanyou coming through the light, finally, _finally_ stepping out of the memories that shrouded him like an angry cloud, and with open arms, hoped to intercept the _hanyou _that she knew and loved.

But the _hanyou_ was no longer the rash, insecure little boy he once was, he was now a man, one that had faced betrayal, pain and anger, a man that had matured from a little boy to an adult, one that no longer kept himself in a tight shell for fear of placing trust in the wrong person, but maybe, _maybe _he had grown just a little too old, despite his young and beautiful face, and though his head was still held up high and proud, his shoulders were sagging from the weight of his burdens.

And when he came to the _miko _who continued to wait, wait and _wait_, she could only look at him, eyes weary and heart weak and softly say.

"I have given you all the jewel shards, I am not longer wanted, Sango, Miroku and Shippou are here for you as friends, I am not longer needed, I have nothing to give you. I am useless."

The _hanyou _smiled, a sad, weary smile, "I do not need the jewel shards and I do not need someone who is useful. I am so tired, I only want someone to help me carry my burden and love me."

The _miko_'s eyes filled with tears, the last piece of her heart finally piecing together after many, many years of waiting, "I may not have a use any longer, but I do have a heart willing to love someone, and a shoulder to help carry part of a burden. Won't you share your burden with me and allow me into your heart?"

The _hanyou _held out a hand, smiled, and did just that.

And in the end, the _miko _was happy.

* * *

**A/N:** I found this writing piece yesterday when I was cleaning my computer out, and I remember writing it when I was half-asleep, cranky and was trying to finish my art assignment of drawing a tree.

I know I should be working on my other fanfics, but I was feeling sad and weepy, so I thought this reflected my feelings...kind of, not really. Anyway, I just wanted to thank those reviewers who reviewed for my other stories and thanks for sticking with me, though I haven't been updating at all.

Hope you all enjoyed this piece, reviews are appreciated, and please, only constructive criticism.

* * *


End file.
